sonicthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Forestia
Forestia 'is the planet in which Sonic the Cat'' and related works take place. New Stellia on the continent of '''Angelon, Archstemina '''on the eastern half of '''Shustemin, Shisui 'on the western part of Shustemin, and '''Discral '''on a large island off the western coast of Shisui. No matter what religion one follows on Forestia, all believe that '''Angilus '''is the afterlife given to those who have not committed more than seven sins. Countries History * '''Angelon: ' A large empire and the second country to be founded by man, it was founded by Amera Ki Angelon. It was renamed Stellia during a civil war, and later renamed New Stellia in another civil war. *'Blazaria: '''Blazaria is a giant, unpopulated island to the north of the continent of Angelon. It is said to be the origin of all human life. Aegra created one-hundred humans on the island, who were later chased away by Blazaro, the divine in which the landmas was named after. *'Shisui: 'The largest country to ever exist on Forestia and a part of the massive Shustemin land mass. Over the thousands of years humans have lived on the Shisui part of the landmass, it has been divided into several different countries at different times, but Shisui was never conquered by any other country. Discral was formerly a part of Shisui, but gained independence as a union in 3E384 in the War of Forestia. *'Alberia: 'An empire seperate from Archstemina that lasted during a period of rebellion. The country was made of the Archstemina provinces of Alberia, Euphar, Aghatis, Meadan, and Supmenar. The country was completely destroyed by Archstemina and taken over in 2E130. *'Tapula: 'Formerly a country dominantly in The Frozen North of Shisui(In the regions of Tapu, Pauno, Arika, and Anchi), Tapula was very war hungry and wanted to control the entire landmass oif Shustemin, but lost in a war against Shisui in 2E245 and were taken over. *'Tranthul: 'A country as a part of Discral and Tranthul Island of Shisui that was quickly dominated by Shisui while Angelon and Archstemina were at war. *'Bimozu: 'A country that took up Bimozu and Makru of modern day Shisui. All of the land in the country was bought out by Shisui in 2E138 *'The Anodas: 'An anarchistic country that dominated the entire eastern half of the continent Angelon in the entire first era. Was quickly dominated by the Angelese at the beginning of the second era. *'Archstemina: 'The western half of the Shustemin landmass and throughout most of Forestia's history, was the most powerful country on the planet. The size of the country hardly ever changed except during disputes with Angelon or Stellia over ownership of certain islands. *'Stellia: '(See Stellia) The founding of this country was done during a civil war between laborers in Angelon and the Angelese government. The founders intended on undoing the corruption done by their previous Angelese rulers, but quickly became corrupt themselves. *'Discral: '''A union that was formed by a rebellion that started the War of Forestia between Stellia, Archstemina, Shisui, and the new country of Discral. The country was founded after the Treaty of Alberia was signed by King Scott X of Archstemina.' *'New Stellia: (See New Stellia) Founded by Snowball Williams, and is the only remaining empire on Forestia. It's laws are similar to those that were written at the founding of Angelon. Regions *'Shustemin: '''The largest landmass on Forestia, containing Archstemina and most of Shisui. It has a variaty of terrain types, such as mountain ranges, lush forests, burning deserts, harsh tundras, and endless grasslands. The only type of Forestian biome not found in Archstemina is tropical forests, which are only found in Stellia. *'Angelon: 'The landmass where most of the story of The Animals takes place. It contains every type of biome and region found on forestia apart from volcanoes. The Anoda Desert is the hottest area on all of Forestia, reaching up to around 70°C(158 °F) during the summer *'Blazaria: 'A mostly frozen landmass to the north of Angelon, and the origin of all humankind. *'Sea Of Nine Lives: 'The coldest sea on all of Forestia, and the most common place for ships to be sunk naturally. Located between Angelon and Blazaria. *'Camarian Sea: 'A sea bordered by Shisui and Archstemina, and the sea surrounding the country of Disral. The most popular trade-routes go through this sea. *'Cenaro Sea: 'The sea on Forestia that has the most sunken ships due to its war history. Every war between Angelon and Archstemina occured on this sea. *'Shisatem Sea: 'Bordered by Archstemina, Shisui, and Sunset island and the second coldest sea on Forestia. *'Astfan Sea: 'The sea between Angelon and Shisui, and a very common route for trade between the two continents. *'Darkwater Lake: 'The largest lake on Forestia, surrounded by the largest swamps. *'Mt. Thunder: 'The highest mountain on Forestia, reaching up to 9,521m(31236.88 ft) in height. *'Alberic Peninsula: 'The largest peninsula on Forestia and the region with the highest population on the planet. *'Aghatis Mountains: 'The longest chain of mountains on Forestia *'Liedeid Valley: 'The deepest valley on Forestia(-51m(-167.323 ft)). *'Hook Island Volcano: 'The most highly active volcano on Forestia. *'Crater Island: 'The largest volcano on Forestia(The entire island is a volcano). *'Shisuese Desert: 'The largest desert on Forestia. *'The Frozen North: 'The coldest reigon on Forestia with an average of -56°C(-68.8°F) *'Bimozu Peninsula: 'A peninsula, according to legend, created entirely by humans living in Makyu. Religion The religion of Forestia is primarily Nibism, the belief that all good things come to an end. However, there are several other relegions on the planet as well. *'Nibism: Nibism is the primary religion on Forestia, and teaches that all good things in life come to and end, and that some evil lasts forever. The God of Nibism is Nibbles , who is most commonly seen as a Chinchilla weilding a scythe. The book of Nibism is known as the Joladro. **'Lomaristic Nibism: '''Followers worship the divine of death, Lomari. *'Gaiaism: 'Gaiaism is the belief that nothing should ever be given up on, and the belief that nothing is ever truly lost. The God of Gaiaism is Dark Gaia(Yamigaia). **'Cenaristic Gaiaism: 'Followers worship the divine of seas, Cenou. **'Scagnistic Gaiaism: 'Followers worship the divine of earth, Scagnor. **'Uquistic Gaiaism: 'Followers worship the divine of life, Uqua. *'Colism: 'The belief that war is the world's problem solves is known as Colism. In many regions of Forestia, the worshippers of Colors, the goddess of Colism, are prosecuted. **'Blazistic Colism: 'Followers worship the divine of destruction, Blazaro. *'Thundism: 'This religion is often accompanied by heroism. It teaches the belief that whenever someone is suffering or in pain, it is the duty of anyone to try to help them. The God of Thundism is Thunderrius. **'Ibistic Thundism: 'Followes worship Ibby, the divine of the seasons. *'Mokanity: 'The belief that Mokuzai is the true creator, and that he must be worshipped. **'Aegristic Mokanity: 'Followers worship the divine of forests, Aegra. **'Clockistic Mokanity: 'Folowwers worship the divine of time, The Clock Master . *'Kurohimic: 'The belief that Kurohima is the true creator, and that he must be worshipped. *'Yamelan/Joyaism: 'The belief that Yamiyeuma is the true destroyer of worlds, and that he must be worshipped in exchange for the worshipper's soul to be saved. *'Pinkris: 'The belief that Pinkrilla is the true destroyer of worlds, and that she must be worshipped in exchange for the worshipper's soul to be saved. *'Red Hand: '''(See Red Hand Cult )Members of the Red Hand Cult believe that trade and merchants should not exist, and that everyone must fend for themselves. Category:Locations